Broken, Empty Shell
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: You have always been there in the shadows, watching, wanting, waiting... for him to finally need you. You know that you'll only get the chance when he finally breaks into pieces, but you don't care. You still wait in the sidelines...  One-shot.


**Broken, Empty Shell**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Not Draco. Not even the OC. :)**

**Rating: T for angst; just a bit.**

**A/N: This is dedicated to my wonderful reviewer, ****lucyjoan.**** I hope you enjoy reading it because I certainly enjoyed writing this. Told in 2****nd**** person POV (my first foray into this perspective). Reviews are love for Lucy :D**

**010101010**

The war finally ends.

You stand in the peripherals –away from the fighting and the carnage –and yet, your heart could not stop beating so fast. You were just one of the many who fades in the background when the light shines upon those who were chosen; You know their names –each and every one of them. And yet, none of them know yours, let alone recognize your face.

None, except for him.

He is the reason you were always on your toes, constantly watching, wanting, waiting in the sidelines; communing with the shadows until the time comes that he will finally need you… and now, that time has come.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open as a rush of people come in; walking, limping –and yet many others were either floating or being dragged along. You have half a mind to wander over there to assist in any way you can –that was what you were meant to do anyway. But your mind was set on one thing and one thing alone.

Him.

Your eyes flicker from here to there and back, searching for that immaculate platinum blonde locks amongst the sea of blacks, reds, and browns. You await for any sign of those silvery-gray orbs that seem to haunt you every second that you're away from him. You look for that confident stride, that cool swagger, that playful smirk –any indication that he made it through the apocalypse.

But minutes pass and your hands remain empty. You make a move towards the anteroom of the Great Hall –where they keep the bodies. You heart clenches as you approach the dreaded space. The smell of Death greets your sterile nostrils as you enter the darkness. You let your gaze fall unto every face that lay perpendicular to the walls. You find that you know almost all of their names, and yet, probably none of them knew yours.

You were almost to the end of the room when you hear a quiet, dry sob. You let your ears follow the sound as your eyes roamed once more –until your gaze falls onto the floor. In one darkened corner, you find what you are looking for.

His hair was a disheveled, dirtied blonde, his eyes were a dead slate; no longer was that playful smirk in his lips; gone was his cool, confident vibe…

He was now nothing but a broken, empty shell.

You approach him slowly. All the joy and relief of finding out that he made it quickly dissipated as you near him. You gently touch his shoulder as you kneel in front of him. He flinches. You take a step back; he never ever flinches. You make another move of touching him. This time, your hand finds its way to his teary, dirty, bloody face. You bite your lip as he slowly held his head up to look at you. He opens his lips as if to acknowledge your presence, but no sound comes out. Your heart breaks though, seeing his face register recognition –as if he knew why you were there but did not expect it. Your other hand finds his cheek too and with both hands, you hold his face as you stare deeply into his eyes. Without words, you try to tell him that you were there for him; Surely, it took a while, and yes, he was broken now –but you were there for him still –just like how you've always been since you were little. A flash of happier memories seem to flutter by your mind as your eyes locked with his. He seems to have seen them too, for the next word that comes out of his pale lips was…

"Lucy,"

Your heart skips a beat. He has never said your name since the day you both started Hogwarts –with you getting sorted to Ravenclaw and him to Slytherin. Nonetheless, you force out a smile.

"I'm here, Draco," Your hands leave his face and move to envelope him in a warm, tight, embrace. And in that position, in your arms, he finally lets it all go.

Your robes start to soak in tears, but you don't mind. You've waited for so long for this time to come. He needs you now. Surely, he may be broken and empty, but you don't mind at all. You were there after all to fix him up and put him back together.

That was all that matters.

**010101010**

**A/N: Reviews? Right now, I will need to get back to updating my other stories but, if you have any requests for one-shots, prompts and the like, please don't hesitate to leave them in a review. I will try my very best to get to them once I get the chance. Until next time!- Eastwoodgirl**


End file.
